


strawberry blonde (cherry blossom skin)

by sugarwara



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Brief Description of Sexy Times, Fluff, M/M, but not in that typical way, hey thats not a tag, servant/master, so i put the tage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:17:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarwara/pseuds/sugarwara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete is the son of a village leader and Patrick is his oh-so loyal butler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	strawberry blonde (cherry blossom skin)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written in the span of 4 days and during times of emotional stress. also the french in this story was from google translate so its probably inaccurate af. apologies !
> 
> also: this is very much inspired by japanese culture. it is incredibly obviously derived from japanese culture. if i got anything wrong in my understanding of certain japanese things (names of some items and such), feel free to correct me.
> 
> you have zero obligation to leave kudos or comments, but both are appreciated. enjoy !

Pete hissed as Patrick's mother gently dabbed his bloody scrape with cotton fluff covered in antiseptic cream. The small strawberry blonde sat nearby, eyes focused on his mother's actions. Her cardigan was draped over his shivering form, due to the snow piling up outside the house. For minutes, the room was silent, aside from Pete's occasional grumbles at having his minor scrapes treated so seriously. Finally, Patrick must've thought of something as he fiddled with the sleeves of his mother's cardigan.

Quietly, he said,"Mama?"

"Yes, Patrick?"

"Are we having hakumai or genmai for lunch?"

Patrick's mother smiled warmly at him. She replied, "You can have hakumai today, Patrick. You were a good boy and helped Pete when he was hurt."

She turned to Pete, a harsh glare shooting from her eyes like a laser. "You, on the other hand, will have genmai. You were irresponsible and you nearly got both yourself and Patrick critically injured."

"No fair!" Young Pete complained.

"Mama, Pete can have my hakumai. I'll take his genmai." Patrick said, a shy smile making its way onto his blush colored lips. His mother rolled her eyes before walking out of the room, leaving the two boys alone.

Pete instantaneously grumbled, "I wanted hotomaki today."

Patrick glanced at him, eyes flickering with curiosity. "The only fish we have left is hamachi."

With a shrug, Pete stood. "It'll have to do if there's no salmon."

Patrick's vibrant eyes followed Pete (he could tell from the corner of his eyes) as he walked to the corner of the room, grabbed a pillow and chucked it onto the floor. He flopped onto the tatami before rolling onto his side and, gradually, the room was filled by the sound of his soft snores. As he fell asleep, Pete could hear Patrick's light footsteps come closer before the five-year old dropped to his knees beside him. Pete fell asleep to the faint scent of Patrick.

When Pete awoke, the sun had gone down already. A bowl of hakumai, a glass of water and a plate of hotomaki with salmon was where Patrick was. Pete thought he saw a little droplet blood on the fish, as if someone had cut their finger was delicately slicing the fish. He brushed it off as his imagination.

Coincidentally, Patrick had a bandage over his index finger was he came to collect Pete's empty bowl and plate.

-

On the day Patrick turned eight, Pete decided to give his little butler a cute little gift he'd made. Sure, he was already eleven, but Pete had to admit that making a flower crown out of cherry blossoms had to be the absolute hardest thing the blue-blooded boy did.

He completed it, though, and presented it to the younger boy in front of both of his mother, his father and Patrick's mother. Patrick had stared at him for moments, making Pete think that he was about to slap Pete across the face and oh god Pete was going to feel like such an idiot–

Before he knew it, the weight of the flower crown had disappeared from his hands and Patrick had it perched nicely on his strawberry blonde hair. He was giving Pete that cute little shy smile of his as he thanked him, bowing and pressing his forehead on the tatami like he'd been taught to.

-

A couple days after Patrick's sixteenth, Pete found himself face-to-face with a middle-aged business man named David Torres. He was an associate of his father and he worked in the city, apparently the CEO of a company responsible for anything on the board; makeup, technology, agriculture, housing, you name it. Not to mention, he had gone through multiple marriages and divorces throughout his life; the guy was pushing forty, and he'd already had at least seven wives and three kids. None of whom he currently took responsibility for. Yet, Pete's father still expected Pete to cooperate with David.

Like fucking hell that would happen.

Nonetheless, Pete put on a facade for the man and discussed relatively important matters with him, such as the plans for housing developments to take place further away from farms and rural areas, to make a widespread appreciation of nature and such. Also, they briefly discussed ideas for furnishing hotels and inns to be more modern, an idea with Pete shut down instantaneously because then you're ruining the whole concept of those, you fucking moron.

Patrick eventually walked in, serving hojicha tea to the two men. Per Pete's request (and David's insistance), he'd taken a seat between the two men, facing the small table in between them.

Throughout the rest of the conversation, Pete noticed David's gaze drifting towards Patrick at unprecedented times. They would be speaking to each other casually when David would just look at Patrick. Patrick seemed to be quite uncomfortable as well; Pete noticed his hands shaking as he poured continuous refills of the tea for them.

Knocks on the shoji, followed by Pete's father's voice, saying, "Pete, I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Turns out that Pete's father was just curious as to how the conversation had been going, since he'd asked one question which Pete gave an answer to, rattling off all the subjects he and David had been discussing.

Pete was about to push open the shoji when he'd heard something from behind it. He leaned closer to the thin paper separating the hallway and the room.

Patrick's voice, soft but thankfully barely loud enough to be heard, floated into his ear. "M-Master Torres, I- we, no, I can't, stop-!"

"Mm, I love it when you call me 'master'. Do you want me to fuck you that badly? Using your slutty voice so that you don't have to get yourself dirty and spread your legs?"

Pete's eyebrows narrowed and he slammed the shoji open. Both David and Patrick's heads snapped toward him and Pete noticed a glint of relief in Patrick's eyes. He seethed as he realized David had a hand shoved up Patrick's shirt and another over Patrick's right hand. He was dangerously close to Patrick's face and his legs were angled in a way that kept Patrick's legs down too.

"Get out." Pete snarled at David. David merely shrugged, nonchalantly standing up and dusting himself off. He walked towards the shoji as Pete restrained himself from punching him on the face.

"You shouldn't be wasting an ass like that," David remarked, strolling out as if he hadn't just tried to have sex with Pete's butler. Pete glared daggers at his back before he heard a thump behind him. He turned around and saw Patrick in his bowing position, facing Pete.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Master Pete, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have let that, that man have his way with me so easily, I'm sorry," Patrick spoke, voice trembling although muffled due to the floor.

Pete stepped closer towards him and kneeled on one knee. Patrick promptly lifted his head from the floor. "What're you apologizing for?"

"He- I–"

"Look, Torres is a creep. 'm gonna tell my dad about what he tried to do, and you'll never see him again," Pete said, looking at Patrick, still visibly shaken over the incident, "You didn't do anything wrong, so you don't have to apologize."

Patrick looked away, gaze downcast. "Sorry."

"No apologizing for apologizing too."

A faint blush creeped onto Patrick's cheeks as he gave Pete that signature shy smile of his. After Pete told his father about David and such, the old man had promptly kicked David out of the property and assured Pete that David would have a lot more trouble when he reached the city.

Patrick nearly jumped with delight when Pete relayed the message; Pete could tell from the bright glimmer in his eyes. However, he restrained himself to that shy smile and a bow before walking away.

-

On Pete's twentieth, Patrick must have made it a personal goal to make that day the best day of his life. He served Pete a generous plateful of hotomaki, temaki, nigiri and other types of sashimi and sushi, all with salmon early in the morning when it was nice and breezy. The two sat outside on the smooth wood, watching the birds chirp and the flowers and leaves on the trees rustle with the wind. He told Pete that he was planning to take a trip to town to buy some supplies as he poured a cup of kocha tea for him.

"Buying supplies?" Pete asked.

"Yessir. I think we're running low on salmon and matcha powder."

"Hey Patrick?"

"Yes, Master Pete?" Patrick formally responds.

Pete asks, "Can you call me Pete today? Like, just Pete."

Patrick stares at him, as if he's both insane and impeccable. "I- alright. I guess I can, M- Pete."

Pete grins cheekily and picks up a piece of temaki. "Here. Have some."

-

When Patrick starts to leave for town, Pete irrationally suggests that he tag along, to see how the village has been. The moment Pete steps foot into town, everyone nearby bows in respect, heads dropping onto the dusty sand.

"Good morning, Peter," some say.

"How do I tell them that this is unnecessary?" Pete asks Patrick. Patrick shrugs and Pete asks everyone to go on normally and pretend he isn't really there.

Patrick strolls to a small stall, where a small boy waits. His hair is messy and he plays with a small plastic ball that looks like it'd been crushed at least three times. Pete stares at the boy as Patrick digs through his pocket before finding a crumpled piece of paper. "Give this to your granddad, please?"

"Okay, Patty!" the boy exclaims before dashing into the stall. Patrick blushes at the nickname and momentarily glowers at Pete when the older snickers, though it's less effective when he's obviously simpering after he turns back around.

Pete hears some yawping from inside the stall before an old man comes out, carrying two bags full of fruits and vegetables.

"It'll be twenty," the man says. Patrick nods and hands the man a handful of coins. Counting in the blink of an eye, the man stores them in a little drawer before looking back at the two men. The young boy comes out, bouncing and pointing at the two excitedly as the old man is about to wish them goodbye.

"See uncle! Patty finally found a boy he likes!" the young boy from earlier chirps. The old man stares for a few minutes before bursting into a round of hearty laughs. Patrick giggles along while Pete unsubtly coughs to hide his snickers and own embarrassment.

"He's my master, not my boyfriend, D," Patrick brushes off. The young boy gives a dubious look before Patrick waves at the two as he and Pete walk away.

"Are those like, your relatives?" Pete asks.

Patrick shakes his head. "Just friends. David is the old man's grandson. Guy's had the stall all his life and his eyesight's been deteriorating nowadays. David helps out at the stall 'cause his parents work in the neighbouring country."

Pete nods, intrigued by the story behind the two cheery villagers. As they continue roaming the village, the pair interact with many different villagers. Most are polite, well-mannered and completely perplexed by the fact that the son of the leader of the village is carrying multiple bags of bread, salmon and nori. Pete shrugged them all off and even managed to engage most of them in conversation.

For example, he met an energetic young man named Brendon and his boyfriends Ryan and Spencer, both of whom Pete found to be pleasant. Brendon himself seemed like a handful, as if he never needed oxygen because jesus christ the boy couldn't stop talking. Ryan and Spencer had to stop him at certain points, taking their time to repeat what Brendon had spoken too quickly. Nonetheless, the three had buckets of talent, playing little tunes for the villagers on buckets and wooden guitars that were somehow tuned perfectly _by ear_. ("Came with practice.")

Gabe Saporta, the blacksmith, was an animated individual whose words ran off his tongue like the roadrunner. His best friend, Travis ("Please, call me Travie."), was a butcher and he hung around Gabe at every chance he got. They were both very joking people, making Pete feel relaxed as he spoke to them while Patrick was over by a couple selling spices and herbs. Gabe and Travis had come to an apparent consensus that William Beckett, a foreign dancer who was staying in the village for a couple months, was a work of art and they both wanted him badly.

"He looks like a girl at one look but god, on a closer look he looks, like, ten times cuter," Gabe told him.

Travis added, "Plus, he's a real sweetheart; saw him feeding some sparrows the other day with Lynn."

"Sad thing is that he doesn't speak much english," at Pete's confused glance, Gabe continued, "he's a French boy; Venice, I think."

Just then, there was a light knock on the house. The three turned and saw a tall young man with hair tied in a bun looking curiously into the house. Judging by the gawks on their faces, Pete assumed that this was William.

" _Um, excusez-moi? Je vous dérange...?_ " William questioned. Gabe and Travis hadn't stopped staring so Pete was about to speak, until a short young woman came hurrying to them.

__"William! _Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à courir au large sur votre propre comme ça!_ " William flushed for a moment before the woman turned to the three men. "I'm sorry; my name's Courtney, I'm William's sister and translater."__

____"Nice to meet you both," Pete, Gabe and Travis said in unison._ _ _ _

____Courtney smiled sweetly at them, mirrored a little by William and Pete noticed how much of a splitting image she was of her brother. Now he sort of understood what Gabe and Travis meant earlier._ _ _ _

____"Anyway, my brother wanted to talk to the two of you for some reason," Courtney said, looking back at her brother. " _Ce sont eux, non?_ "___ _

______" _Sans la plus petite _," William replied.____ _ _ _ _

________Courtney giggled, making Pete give her an inquiring look. "Sorry, your highness. William said not you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patrick and Pete were both completely spent by the time they arrived home. It was barely past 3, and Patrick was busy storing the items into the fridge. Pete decided to sit at the garden table, to admire the garden Patrick's father had spent such a long time tending to before his untimely passing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Eventually, Patrick came to him with a tray. On it, there was a glass of a yellow-orange drink with a chunk of pineapple placed on the rim of the glass, a smaller cup of a pink-tinted drink with a lemon on its rim, a bowl of onigiri and another of rice cakes. Plus, there was a small plate of sasazushi and one final one of oshi, both of which had hamachi._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mango and pineapple juice," Patrick told him, shyly smiling as he handed Pete the glass, "I figured that you may want to try it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pete grinned at him as the two settled down beside each other, under the harsh sun. Patrick seemed content with sipping only one glass of strawberry lemonade that he'd made for himself, plus only taking one or two of the rice cakes and onigiri._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why aren't you eating much?" Pete asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patrick blinked. "Not hungry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We spent nearly five hours in the village, in the sun, and you've been in your shirt and pants the whole morning. Aren't you tired or sweaty?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patrick shook his head. His fingers twitched a little as he sipped his drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Patrick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pete gave Patrick a stern look. "Is something bothering you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I- No, no, nothing's bothering me," Patrick assured him, though it wasn't in the least bit convincing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Stop lying, 'Trick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I swear! Nothing's bothering me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patrick seemed truly agitated by this, if not very exasperated by his master. Pete narrowed his eyebrows and inched closer to Patrick, whose gaze was downcast to the fresh grass. Pete raised a hand tentatively and placed it behind Patrick's neck. Patrick spontaneously recoiled, giving Pete an annoyed but also glum look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What're you thinking about, 'Trick?" Pete whispered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Patrick stood angrily and Pete thought he was about to flip his chair over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You want to know what I'm thinking about?! I'm thinking about you, you asshat, and I haven't stopped thinking about you since I turned fourteen! I'm your slave, your servant, your errand boy, not your boyfriend but today you treated me like, like a friend and something more than just someone you called in for errands. I felt as if you actually liked me, but that's probably impossible because I'm fat and I'm just someone born into a life whereby I just have to follow your orders! And I must be nuts at this point, because I spent so many nights fucking jerking off to the thought of you because I was too pathetic to open my fat mouth for once! God, I both love you and hate you and it drives me fucking insane!" Patrick yelled before dashing away, leaving a stunned Pete in the garden._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pete stared at the blonde's left-behind food. He liked Pete? Since he was fourteen?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________That's fucking impossible,_ Pete thought. _And since when did Patrick think all those horrible things about himself? He's like a fucking angel…___ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Oh_ , Pete realized. _It's 'cause I let him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete missed seeing Patrick's shy smile when he served him dinner. Now he had to be content with his parents' scowls and Patrick's mother's creased eyebrows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Patrick's insistant on laundry tonight. He said he might be sleeping early as well," she told the family._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Knew the boy would be useless eventually," Pete's mother said. Both Pete and Patrick's mother shot her a glare as Pete chewed on a mouthful of mugi gohan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I'm sure he's just tired. Master Pete," Patrick's mother said, "he told me to inform you that there's daifuku mochi and manju in the fridge for you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Thank you, Mrs. Stump," Pete said politely. As soon as he finished his dinner, he opened the fridge to find a plate of daifuku mochi and manju decorated to look like small rabbits awaiting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________One of the manju had a little kanji scribbled messily onto it in dark purple frosting, 二十; 20._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete felt unreasonably frustrated and overcome with seventy kinds of emotions. He shoved the plate back into the fridge and scurried to Patrick's room, just maybe thirty decibels shy of slamming the shoji to Patrick's room open._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The younger immediately jolted up, indicating that he probably wasn't any close to sleeping. His hair was mussed and his blanket had been covering him, though._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"P-P-Pete-" he barely managed to stammer out before Pete had surged at him, kissing him and covering his plush lips with his own. Patrick had a nice mouth to kiss, especially since he started to settle into the rhythm of it soon. As they broke for air, Pete looked into Patrick's eyes. They were blown with love, lust, disbelief, hope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Patrick whispered, "Why-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete promptly shushed him. "I want you; do you consent?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A split second of silence passed before Pete found Patrick mimicking his earlier entrance, landing on top of the older perfectly. Their bodies aligned as Pete found his five senses overwhelmed by the sheer closeness of himself and Patrick._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________He also found that his angel of a butler was secretly a demon in bed, sucking cock shamelessly, begging for it to be shoved into his tight little ass and riding Pete with no hangups whatsoever._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________-_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The morning came rather quickly; Pete found himself underneath a blanket with Patrick, curled towards him, huddling together with him. Patrick looked cute sleeping, eyes shut and lips parted ever-so slightly. He looked peaceful as his chest rose and fell in a perfect rhythm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete was pondering as to whether or not he should wake Patrick up when the younger began to stir. Pete smiled a little as Patrick curled inwards even closer to him. "Good morning."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Good- Master Pete?" Patrick groggily asked, sluggishly propping himself up on his elbow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Damn, I thought we'd gotten past formalities," Pete grumbled. Patrick ruminated for a while._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"I never thought I'd wake up like this," he admitted quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete raised an eyebrow and Patrick cleared his throat, face and ears a faint delizioso pink as the both of them sat up. "I, uh, wasn't expecting to wake up next to my master after a night of sex. Well, I wasn't exactly expecting to have sex with you in the first place either, so. I drank two cups of sake last night without anyone knowing. But I wasn't that drunk so…"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"That was your first time, wasn't it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________At Patrick's sheepish nod, Pete feels ready to thump his head against a brick wall. Not only did he have rough – though thoroughly enjoyable – sex with his butler, but said butler was a virgin and may not have been 100% sober during it. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck Pete was a piece of shit goddamnit—_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Patrick leaned in and tentatively pressed a kiss to Pete's unsuspecting lips. Pete made a muffled squeal before gladly leaning into the kiss. His hand rested comfortably and comfortingly on Patrick's milky thigh, now slightly littered with what looked like bite marks and scratches from nails._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Your parents are going to despise us if we are a thing, you know," Patrick deadpanned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Pete groaned. "Way to ruin the mood, buzzkill."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Patrick simply hummed and stood up, only for Pete to cling to his waist like a child. " _Hey_ , sleep more. Work later."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Patrick made a little whining noise and started to walk away some more. Pete only clung tighter to his boyfriend(?)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"We're definitely a thing, right?" Pete asked, for clarifying purposes, clearly, "'Cause I come with a few benefits."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Such as?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well, as yesterday demonstrated, I'm damn good at shagging."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck off, Pete."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Pete giggled and stood to peck Patrick's cheek. "So. Are we a thing?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Patrick paused before Pete kissed that pause right out of him. Patrick laughed and kissed back instantaneously, nodding gladly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Awesome. Now let's go and eat those daifuku mochi and manju."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"You didn't eat it yesterday?" Patrick confirmed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Uh."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"They're going to be frozen by now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Well."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Fuck you, Pete, seriously," Patrick sighed, either completely exasperated or completely amused by his boyfriend(!)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"Other way 'round, babe," Pete drawled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Patrick promptly gave him a punch to his gut and stormed off to the kitchen, a flustered Pete following him. Suddenly domestic life was going to be a little more interesting for them both._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> real quick note: patrick is underage in terms of american laws, however he is already past the age of consent of japan. however however, as pete is an adult, that would also imply that pete is breaking some sort of law, although frankly i do not 100% understand the law myself.
> 
> underage warning applies nonetheless.


End file.
